Death's Head 1/2
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: What if instead of falling into the pool of Drowned Girl, Ranma fell into a pool that had the mind of certain Freelance Peacekeeping Agent...and what chaos would they make?
1. The Opening Act To This Mess

Disclaimer:I don't own Ranma 1/2 , Death's Head and all the other stuff in this story.   
  
  
In the beginning...   
  
Ranma Satome looked at the training ground is father had dragged him to. It filled with small pools. Something about all those pools made him uneasy. Of course that wouldn't stop his father from fighting here.   
  
Genma attacked and was thrown into one of the pools. What happened next shocked Ranma. A panda leaped out of the pool he knocked his father into. The Panda Genma knocked Ranma into a pool..however Ranma managed to leap off a figure he hit mindair. The bannada wearing person Ranma yelled but Ranma wasn't playing any attention to him as he tried to land on solid ground.   
  
However a bannada hit him and threw his balance off slightly and Ranma fell into a pool. And what emerged wasn't a red haired girl. The form reflected the afternoon light harshly, and it looked and sounded enraged. Genma saw his life flash before his eyes.   
  
***  
A year later...  
  
  
Soun Tendo looked at the teen that stood before him with a box. Then he heard the teen's name.   
  
"The agreement that your father and I made go forth!" he yelled and started crying like a dam shot with a missile.   
  
"If its a marrage then my answer is no" Ranma said.   
  
"WHAT?" Soun bellowed.   
  
"You're might be the first family pop might have made that argeement with...but you weren't the last" Ranma said. "Besides I'm a freelance peacekeeping agent as well as a martial artist"   
  
" A BOUNTY HUNTER?!" Soun bellowed using his Demon head.   
  
"Don't ever call me that if you want to live" Ranma said with a tone so icy it could freeze lava. "Anyway I have to be going...I have things to do"   
  
Soun shivered. "Even the master didn't scare me as much as when he said that" Soun thought.   
  
Kasumi walked out of the kitchen to see what who her father was yelling at. She looked at the boy and saw a kind and gentle soul..under a greedy, sarcastic, angry, arrogant, self centered barrier.   
"OH my" she said blushing at the rather..interesting(or rather interested) look he was giving her.   
"On second thought I might stay after all" Ranma said.   
  
***  
  
Akane came back home from jogging and heard some strange noises in the dojo. She entered the dojo and saw a boy flying and strafeing her training dumbies with ki bolts. Then he landed and obliterated a pile of 20 bricks with a Burn Knuckle.   
  
Akane was equal parts impressed, frightened and furious. Impressed at what that boy had done. Frightened at what he had done. She was furious that he , a perverted boy, could do that and she couldn't.   
  
He teleported behind her and said "You need more training if you want to do some of the stuff I just did"   
  
Akane nearly jumped out of her skin.   
  
"I'm the greatest martial artist in Nerima! "She yelled.   
  
"I've been trained by guys that have never even heard of Nerima" Ranma said. "And some of them can blow up mountains with a single kibolt" he added.   
  
Then Ranma walked out of the dojo, as Akane stood there stunned.   
  
***  
  
Ranma wondered what weird beings inhabited his home reality as he jumped rooftop to rooftop.   
  
He and his cursed form had been to many realities and fought with and againist a lot of people: the Transformers, Unicron, Dr. Who, the Fantastic Four, the Dragon Claws, She-Hulk, Iron Man of 2020,The Z Warriors,Deadpool, Wolverine,Cable, Nate Grey,the Sailor Scouts and the Sailor Senshi,the Ronin Warriors, Terry Bogard, those digidestined(to do what..even they didn't know) and their Digimon, Lobo,Megaman, the Avengers, those Pokemon and that United Federation of Planets. And from some of them he and his cursed form had gotten some upgrades and new moves.   
  
  
Then suddenly he found several short skirted girls infront of him. Ranma sighed. He had little respect to teenage girls wearing short skirts, posing and yelling out speaches and having no hand to hand combat skill(or weapons). Sailor Saturn being the only exception.   
  
"Get out of my way since I don't want to play, yes?" Ranma said. At the back of his head his cursed form's personality approved of his use of his trademark line.   
Then they started their intro speach.   
  
"I am Sailor Moon, I am the champion of truth of justice and in the name of the Moon...HEY! Stop that!" she said when she noticed Ranma give her an obscene hand gesture(that involved his middle finger).   
  
"Well that shut up you up..say where is Tuxedo wimp at?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Tuxedo Kamen will be here soon enought" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"Out of my way...I know where you live Usagi" Ranma said as Sailor Moon's eye's expanding to the size of the Earth's moon.   
  
Suddenly Sailor Pluto appeared behind Ranma and whispered "Death Scream".   
  
Ranma punched the attack away. He smirked for a second.   
  
"Look I have more important things to do..like find a good office to set up shop" Ranma said.   
  
"But you're messing up the time line!" Sailor Pluto yelled.   
  
"I hope you didn't work for the Time Keepers...cause my other half has managed to impress a dark god with his resistance and never give up attitude." Ranma said and added" and I don't care about what you're building..even if its some 'perfect' society..which is really some fantasy since there is no such thing as a perfect society"   
  
With that Ranma started to fly..and flew away.   
  
***  
  
A dark energy being started to plan for his revenge on the boy/robot that beat him. He saw how her could use the hate the Sailor Senshi had against him.   
  
***  
  
Ranma flew around Toyko, when he saw something that he only vaguely remembered.   
  
"Home"he muttered and landed at the front door. He knocked and saw his father, who wet himself and tried to bolt.  
  
"Hello pop...fancy meeting you here" Ranma said coldy.   
  
"Genma who is at the door" Nodoka asked.   
  
"Just your son" Ranma said and added"isn't that right pops"   
  
"Yes..this is Ranma..though he's cursed by a demon" Genma said.   
  
"I never noticed a resemblance" Ranma said feeling slight deja vu at the demon refereance to his cursed form.   
  
"Is his curse like yours Genma?" Nodoka asked.  
  
"Yes" Genma said.   
  
Nodoka splashed her son with cold water..and he changed into a 7 foot tall robot. A robot that wore green boots, a green and yellow tunic, a red cape, and brown gloves. He also had a pair of extremely small horns on his head.   
  
"Yes well I'm Death's Head, freelance peace keeping agent and a mechaniod" Death's Head said.   
  
"Death's Head?" Genma said.   
  
"Your son Ranma and I are bonded on a physic level..and I really,really,really don't like you so don't annoy me or you're a dead man,yes" Death's Head said.   
  
Genma wondered if even Happosai could defeat Death's Head.   
  
Death's Head got some hot water out of subspace and poured it on his head.   
  
"Well mom I've had some interesting adventures once I got away from pop..." Ranma said as he threw Genma outside. It was then that Ranma noticed a black cat with a strange mark on its forehead.   
  
"Hello Luna" Ranma said calmly before sending the cat flying with hurricane force gust of wind.   
  
***  
  
Ryouga Hibiki smiled. "So you finally come home" he said.   
  
Then then had to duck as a cat flew past him.   
  
***  
  
Shampoo got hit with a flying black cat. She saw her airen hit the thing with some new attack he learned.   
  
***  
  
Ukyo thought she saw..Ranma? How did he that wind attack? Her smoke flour bombs would be worthless in a fight if he could do that...  
  
***  
  
  
Author's notes: Why did I do this? Well I like Ranma and I like Death's Head. I also like Hung Nguyen tales where Ranma is more or less altered from the anime/manga version(and ussally crossed over with some other anime). So why not tip my hat to that kind of story where Ranma now turns into a greedy,anrgy, sarcastic, self-centered mechaniod(Death's head kills people that call him a robot) when splashed with cold water. Which can travel between dimensions..which really means anything can and will happen. *evil laugh*   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Bad Blood

  
Ranma wondered who is cousin was. He looked at his room..it wouldn't work as an office. He had an idea of who he could a good deal off of to convert an unused dojo into an office though...  
***  
  
Usagi Tsukino wondered who her cousin was..she had some vague memories..but she couldn't remember his name.   
  
Luna was still missing.   
***  
  
Ranma looked flew around Toyko..he had to find a good place to set up shop. Then then saw something and thought of his other half's third rule.   
***  
The Sailor Senshi were doing poorly. The monster was deflecting their attacks and laughing.   
  
Then Ranma blew it up with a kibolt.   
  
"Never do anything for free..but it pays to advertise" Ranma said with a smirk and added"If this is your best Senshi...the really nasty stuff after me is going to kill you"   
***  
Sailor Pluto knew she was going to have to kill Ranma Saotome..little did she know many had tried..and ended up dead.   
***  
After that chance at free adverisment..Ranma found the perfect place to set up shop..  
***  
Nabiki Tendo really didn't like Ranma. He was pure and utter chaos.   
  
"I need your dojo..I need it so I can make part of it ino my office" Ranma said.   
  
"Don't do that!" Nabiki yelled..she hated it when people sneaked up behind her. Then she wondered how he could have sneaked up on her..in her room.   
  
"Trade secret" Ranma said.   
  
"Why would do that?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"With this.." Ranma said as he threw what Nabiki thought was a credit card.   
  
"What is.." Nabiki said when Ranma picked her up by her neck.   
  
The aqautransformerauthor's note:well he does transform with water.. smirked.   
  
"You don't want to get on my bad side,yes?" Ranma said as he put Nabiki down, gently.   
"I really don't want to get on his bad side...though I wonder if he needs an accountant.." Nabiki thought.   
***  
Ranma opened the box..and his office exited the subspace pocket and filled about half the dojo...with a wall and door.   
  
Ranma opened the door and looked in...it was just as he left it..and Vulture(a real vulture..that some how could answer the phone..which was the only thing it did) sat next to the phone. Ranma got an idea.   
  
"Hey maybe I'll use the other half of the dojo to hold classes" Ranma thought.   
***  
Akane walked into the dojo..and wondered why there was an office that cut it in half.   
Ranma walked out.   
  
Akane had this feeling that anything goes will be what walks into the dojo and office.   
***  
Ranma flew around Toyko...looking to see what weird beings were on this earth..he saw an Oni in one part of town, knew about the Sailor Senshi, saw some girl riding her bike about 60 mph, and some girl using roses and a ribbon like a whip.   
  
All in all nothing really that interesting.  
***   
  
Ranma returned home. As he walked in..his father gave him a wide berth.   
  
Genma Saotome remembered that a year ago his son beat him within an inch of his life..and noticed his son(and probably Death's Head) and made a lot of movements since then. He then wondered if he was what Nodoka thought was a man among men. Of course Genma now wished he asked what on earth that meant to Nodoka..  
***  
Ranma was in his room with a laptop like the one Washu had. He was using it to explore the internet and find out strange events and beings that might be profitable down the road.   
***  
There was a fire reading..and it wasn't good. Strange being were everywhere..alien robots, ghosts, a mystic(the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth 616), the JLA reborn, the Sailor Senshi unneeded and their future made impossible, the being that would make the great colda suped up Captain Cold defeated by a certain freelance peacekeeping agent...  
***  
Kasumi wondered why there was an office in the middle of the dojo.   
  
She entered it and saw it was a mess..and that a vulture was next to the phone.   
  
"Don't touch anything..."Vulture said.   
  
Kasumi fainted.   
***  
Usagi and her family wnt to visit her Aunt Nodoka...  
***   
  
Ranma's jaw dropped when he saw his cousin.  
  
"To all the gods of the multiverse, even Unicron...I'M RELATED TO YOU!?" Ranma bellowed.   
  
"You!" Usagi said and added sarcasticly"Oh boy this'll be fun"  
  
"I remember you two getting along before" Nodoka said.   
  
"I lot has happend to both of us since then" Ranma said..then saw Chibi Usa.  
  
"Oh god, you're here...my other half's sidekick Spratt was more useful than you" Ranma said.   
"Other half?" all the Tsukinos asked.   
  
Ranma poured cold water on his head..and turned into Death's Head.   
  
Usagi's parents fainted.  
  
"Sailor Moon and Chibi Sailor Moon..what losers" Death's Head said before pouring hot water on his head.   
  
"Huh?" Genma said.   
  
"I can explain..but I rather not" Ranma said to his father.   
  
"My niece is a super hero, my son is a.." Nodoka started.   
  
"Freelance peacekeeping agent and a martial artist" Ranma said.   
  
"I'm related to a Bounty Hunter like you?" Usagi said disgusted.   
  
"Call me a bounty hunter again, and I will kill you" Ranma said in tones that were subzero.  
  
"You're kidding..right?" Chibi Usa asked.   
  
"No I am not" Ranma said.   
***   
Things might ahve colded down..but that wasn't what an immortal spark wanted..however Ranma saw hi and yelled "DEVIL Z!"   
  
"Huh what's Devil Z?" Usagi asked.   
  
"An immortal spark, a ghost of a robot I thought I defeated along with a group of kids a trucker, someother people that they were Autobots and bunch of Autobots called Pretenders in a conflict that was called the Masterforce War" Ranma replied and added"Because Devil Z here stiffed me on payment and had Overlord try to kill me" . author's note: Death's Head first appearances were in a post Tranformers:The Movie future that was in the UK Transformers comic...so him finding another Transformers universe isn't that unlikely   
  
"How he would surive and hold a grudge?" Devil Z said as he appeared.   
  
"Yes you tried to kick my turbocharger..but you tricursed excuse for a Decepticon Commander.you couldn't get decent warriors..just a bunch of kids,a biker gang, those two weirdos and those two wimps that commanded Overlord" Ranma said.   
  
"It'll be different this time..I found some Dimension called the Negaverse" Devil Z said.   
  
"But I destoryed it!" Usagi yelled.   
  
"You merely sealed it from Earth...I opened a whole, used the dieing embers of the monsters, and Beryl in it to create my own Decepticon forces..along with the spark of Starscream..he can't kill me, and I can't kill him..so we'll work well enough together...bye..and I will kill you" Devil Z said and disappeared.   
  
Ranma started swearing.   
***  
  
Ranma was still swearing when he entered his office and slamed the door. Then he noticed Kasumi.   
  
"Hi Kasumi" Ranma said.  
  
Kasumi woke up.   
  
"Ranma..the Vulture talked" Kasumi said.  
  
"Of course he can..he's the one that answers the phone" Ranma replied.   
  
Kasumi almost fainted.   
  
"You know Kasumi, seeing you has been the high point in a really bad day" Ranma said.   
  
"It couldn't have been that bad" Kasumi said.   
  
"I found out I'm related to Sailor Moon" Ranma said.   
  
"But she isn't that bad of a hero" Kasumi said.   
  
"The last generation of heros; Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Martian Manhunter, Batman, Nightwing, Aquaman..etc. they were much better heros" Ranma said and added"I've been to other Earths where they were active in this era..and they still defended the Earth much better than any magic girl ever could".  
  
"How could they be bad as heros?" Kasumi asked.   
  
"You have to understand the hero mentality, give them a whiff of a noble cause, and they're in..magic girls, are even stupider and easier to manpulate..and they all end up to be girls that like some of the most irrating music ever..and always complainging and talking about boyfriends...and those talking pets..Vulture wonders why all these talking animals bother with teenage girls..or even younger girls" Ranma said.   
  
"Why can't they be smart like me and stay out of harms way?" Vulture said.   
  
"But the Sailor Senshi have saved the world" Kasumi said.   
  
"Big deal..I've seen a normal human with a shotgun and chainsaw do that.."Ranma said.  
  
Kasumi wondered how many things Ranma had seen or been a part of.   
  
***  
Two warriors locked in combat crashed on earth.  
***  
  
  
  



	3. DOA

Ranma closed the door to his office.   
  
Ranma wondered what he was thinking when he excepted to go to school.   
  
"That's what I get for going to the same school as my cousin" Ranma thought...and smirked.   
***  
  
Juuban High school, where every magical weirdo the Sailor Senshi have fought tends to have some agents attend.   
  
Now Ranma was there.   
  
Ranma yawned. Even Unicron's torture was better than school. Ranma stared the person he was next to, his sleeping cousin, the infamous Sailor Moon.   
  
"Unicron must be laughing his blown off rear at this" Ranma muttered.   
***  
Time passed for Ranma..though he wished he had that infernal Doctor's time machine. It was lunch time.  
  
"So how's the moronic school girl brigade going?" Ranma asked his cousin and her friends.   
  
"Can't you do something else..like get your oil changed?" Usagi retorted.   
  
"No,this is the only enjoyment I'm getting today..unless I get a case and get to kill someone" Ranma said.  
  
"You're insane" Ami said.   
  
"No I'm just not lying to myself... bounty hunter, freelance peacekeeping agent, magic girl..its all the same, you kill things" Ranma said.   
  
"What a deep statement" Ami replied sarcastically.   
  
"You're all idiots..even you" Ranma said as he pointed to Ami.   
  
"I am one of the smartest people in Japan..how can I be an idiot?" Ami asked, deadly calm.  
  
The lunch bell rang.   
  
"Quite easily" Ranma said over his shoulder as he walked away,from school.   
***  
Done thinking about the morning Ranma got down to business.   
  
"Vulture..did I get any calls?" Ranma asked.  
  
"A few..one from some girl named B-ko about a job, a death threat from a person named Ukyo and Shampoo said her great grandmother is opening a restaurant near by" Vulture said.  
  
"Shampoo..how did she get our number?"Ranma asked.  
  
"You write it in monster remains for advertising" Vulture said.   
  
"Oh..yeah..." Ranma said sheepishly.   
  
"Anyway, B-Ko will be here soon..I think she wants you to kill someone" Vulture said.   
  
"Finally" Ranma said.   
  
Then there was a knock at the door.  
***  
Kasami was very nervous. She was outside the office of the most bizarre person she had ever meet.  
  
Kasami, with an eye to detail even better than Nabiki, knew there was a kind, gentle man under the sarcastic, greedy, brutal, rude, crude, and vulgar shell. Plus he was the first person to show interest in her..and stay coherent. Plus she had this feeling she could cut loose and let out her long suppressed wild side out with him.   
  
"But I've never dated..how do other people deal with this?" Kasami thought.  
  
Of course she had this feeling the direct approach would be the only thing to work with a freelance peacekeeping agent.  
  
So she knocked on the door.   
***  
  
"Come in" Ranma said.   
  
Kasami walked in, with her eyes darting nerously around the room.   
  
"What can I do for you Kasami?" Ranma asked, nicely shockingly enough.   
  
"Ranma would you..errr.. can we..errr.." Kasami said, feeling like Dr. Tofu.   
  
"You want us to go out on a date?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Yes..." Kasami said.   
  
"Sure" Ranma said warmly.   
  
Kasami fainted.   
  
***  
In Ranma's mind, Ranma and Death's Head were having a conversation.   
  
"Why would you want to go out on a date?" Death's Head asked.   
  
"Because I want to, and it might go better than the dates you have been on" Ranma replied.   
  
Ever since Death's Head had been stuck with Ranma, female robots and androids started to want to get close to the infamous freelance peacekeeping agent. They would come out of the woodwork after him. Death's Head had a feeling that Ranma would suffer the same thing..and he was right.   
***  
  
Nodoka Saotome worried about her son. Or rather anyone that would get in her son's way.   
  
Genma was tarred, feathered, and stuck to the ceiling by some sort of webbing. This was Ranma's most gentle way of canceling the Tendo-Saotome pact. Genma getting his head chopped off was what would happen if he didn't stop.   
  
"This is what I get for letting Genma train out son..and end up with his bonded to a merciless robot" Nodoka said..glad her son didn't hear her call his other half a robot.   
***  
  
B-Ko wondered if there was anyone weirder than Ranma Saotome. He was rude, vulgar, a bit expensive..but hopefully he would soften up A-Ko so she could deal the final blow.   
  
Then C-Ko would be hers...and she could find something new to kill.   
***  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful(shocking Ranma). The next morning came and Ranma waited in front of an all girls school for the spawn of Wonder Woman and Superman to show up.   
  
A-Ko was shocked..the only thing between the school and her was a cute guy. It would be a lot easier than five forty foot tall robots.   
  
She was wrong. Ranma moved like lighting. He was faster than a speeding missile, more powerful than a stealth bomber, and able to leap over her punches.   
  
Ranma smirked and hit A-Ko with the Burning Attack. A-Ko flew back ten feet and slammed into a wall. Ranma then threw a few kibolts to bury A-Ko in rubble.   
  
"You killed her..and I wanted to!" B-Ko yelled..and stripped down to her bikini battlesuit.   
  
"I'm going to rip that suit off just to humiliate her" Ranma thought.   
  
B-Ko started firing missiles...and Ranma used a ki trick to make them fall to the ground..and not blow up.   
  
"There is no way you can fight me..this suit makes me A-Ko's equal!" B-Ko boasted.   
  
"I kicked her butt with ease..so I'm her superior..and you..heh" Ranma said..and ripped the "armor" to bits.   
  
B-Ko blushed and tried to cover herself.   
  
"You....pervert!" B-Ko yelled.   
  
"No this is what you get for fighting in your underwear" Ranma said smirking.   
  
A-Ko finally got out from under the rubble.   
  
"Took you long enough, and no I'm not going to fight you anymore..besides..I've just embarrassed your nemesis" Ranma said over his shoulder.   
  
"Wow" A-Ko said.   
  
"WOWTHAT"S..." C-Ko said before Ranma took her down with the Vulcan Nerve Pinch.   
  
"She's not permanently harmed" Ranma said..and started walking away.  
  
"Wait..what's your name?" A-Ko asked.   
  
"Ranma Saotome..and you will see me again.. and soon" Ranma said over his shoulder.   
  
B-Ko was standing still like a statue..wondering if she should kill Ranma ..or try to marry him.  
***   
Sailor Pluto was ticked off. Ranma Saotome/Death's Head was beating all of her plans to bits. Then again anyone that would impress Unicron would have to be like that.   
  
"Still I can't stand that arrogant, cutthroat, crazy, almost transformer bounty hunter" Sailor Pluto said to herself.   
  
Of course she knew about the infamous Dr. Who..and the dark god of destruction, chaos and a technological Satan that was Unicron. She also knew about Death's Head's two encounters with the Fantastic Four..and that the Cross Council of Kangs really hated Death's Head. Even Shockwave, a powerful Transformer, couldn't stop Death's Head. She looked at the life of Death's Head and saw that it was a bizarre reality and time traveling journey..with Death's Head falling into a pool at Juskenyou just before the events that created Death's Head 2 being a side stop...and created her current problem.   
  
"How can I deal with a being that the Transformers, the Fantastic Four, Iron Man, the Jem'Hadar, even Unicron couldn't stop?" Sailor Pluto mused...and added"Plus an inhumanly strong martial artist with skills from several different realties?"   
  
Sailor Pluto couldn't think of any good answers...   
***  
Ranma sat at his desk and was deep in thought.  
  
Ranma wondered if someone he met on his interdimensional travels was his other cousin.   
  
Finding that he had an airheaded moron for a cousin was bad. Said airhead was going to the rule the world...well not if Ranma/Death's Head had something to say about it. Tuxedo Wimp and Sailor Dimwit would have to get real jobs. Without evil, everyone would be wimps and have their butts kicked by whatever aliens found Earth after the Sailor Senshi were killed.   
  
"Too bad..though maybe I'll find some way to get a paycheck..and defend this planet" Ranma thought.   
  
"And end up like the Dragonclaws? Oh well as long as you never forget you're just someone hired to kill someone" Death's Head said in the back of Ranma's head.   
***  
  
When Ranma got home and saw his cousin he sighed.   
  
"Lovely...I'm related to an airhead and a weenie" Ranma said.  
  
Then Ranma shoved Tenchi Masaki to the ground.   
  
"Don't say anything Aeka..or I'll kick your inbred butt back to Jurai" Ranma said calmly.   
  
"How dare you" Aeka was going to say..but got cut off after the how when Ranma grabbed her by the throat.   
  
"Shut up and I won't kill you..and don't try hitting on me,..you're my grandaunt " Ranma said and dropped Aeka like a bag of bricks.   
  
"Ryoko are you still wanted?" Ranma asked.   
  
"No" Ryoko replied.  
  
"Oh well..." Ranma muttered.   
  
"Why are you so bitter?" Sasami asked.   
  
"I got raised by the stupidest father in the multiverse, and I'm mentally bonded to Death's Head, a mechaniod freelance peacekeeping agent" Ranma said, and added"That reminds me.."   
  
Ranma then blasted his father into orbit with a optic kiblast. Then Ranma poured cold water on himself.   
  
"Related to the weenieking, another person that has power, but no control..ha you wouldn't last ten seconds in a fight that skill matters" Death's Head said.  
  
"Leave Tenchi alone you ..robot" Aeka said..and ended up getting punted into orbit.   
  
"People call me a robot..but never twice,yes?" Death's Head said.   
  
Then Death's Head glared at Washu.   
  
"My other half and I won't become guinea pigs in your experiments..don't even try" Death's Head said..and walked away.  
***  
  
A-Ko was slightly shocked when she saw Ranma hovering outside her second story bedroom window.   
  
  
Then Clark Kent entered the room.   
  
"Hello Kal-El." Ranma said.   
  
"Who did you know that?" the former man of steel asked.   
  
"I know a lot of things...like that the Sailor Senshi are no replacement to the Titans or the Justice League" Ranma said., and added"and those annoying animal mentors..." Ranma shuttered.   
  
"So?" A-Ko asked.   
  
"Someone has to get the metahumans of my generation to hold up to the standards of the greats of the last one..and I sure can't" Ranma said.   
  
"SO you fly into my home..after trying to kill my daughter" Clark kent said.   
  
"I was never hired to kill her..just fight her..that's all I did..she's definitely heir to the man of steel" Ranma said.   
  
"Thanks...I think" A-Ko said.   
  
Diana Kent walked into the room..and saw the remnants of a link to a dark god around Ranma.   
  
"That dark god was named Unicron" Ranma said and added"I've done a lot of things..and been more places than even Access could think of"   
  
Access was the being that keep Earth 616 and the hypertime linked multiverse that had Supermans, Batmans ,etc. on it.   
  
"And you don't want to lead the new generation of metahumans?" A-K asked.   
  
"No..I'm a freelance peacekeeping agent..and martial artist..not a superhero" Ranma said.   
  
"Ok..."A-Ko said.  
  
"That and I like you...." Ranma said..and teleported away.   
  
"He pray that boy wasn't related to Bruce" Clark Kent muttered.   
***  
Ranma reappeared in his office.   
  
"Things might be looking up.." Ranma thought and turned to see Ukyo as the Green Lantern.   
  
"Or maybe not" Ranma said to himself.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
